


药物作用

by moonlightofstucky



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Evanstan - Freeform, M/M, 桃×铜牌包
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightofstucky/pseuds/moonlightofstucky
Summary: 各种雷





	药物作用

也许是药物的作用吧  
流血忄生彳亍为、 咬 、又又 龙、、道具play 伪产孚彡 斯德哥尔摩情结、三观不正警告、各种骚话，雷者勿入

把吊环送回器材室这也本不是兰斯的工作，但谁让霍普在他脸颊边亲了一下，他估摸着大概可能有戏，她也说了在外面等他，说想跟他讨论一下玛吉的训练。  
如果不是这样的话，他也不会遇上这种天杀的倒霉事，将他的圣诞假期乃至于以后的整个人生全都变得狗屎不如。  
在被人大力从背后推进器材室之前，兰斯甚至都没有感觉到身后有脚步声。他都还没有回过神来就被推到了木马上，接着两副手铐将他的手铐在了木马腿上，他用脚蹬地想要反抗，一双手却按住了他的肩膀，把他固定在了木马上，而另一个人在后面用绳子把他的大腿绑到了木马腿上，迫使他呈现出一种跪趴在木马上的姿势。  
兰斯扭过头，狠狠地咬住了那个按住他肩膀的人的大腿。兰斯听见他倒吸了一口冷气，接着他揪住了兰斯的头发，把他扯开。兰斯看到他的大腿上渗出了一些血迹。  
“你先来吧。”他听见他后面的那个人说。  
“你们他妈是谁？如果是恶作剧就给我尽快地适可而止，我他妈不想陪你们玩这种愚蠢无聊的把戏！操他妈你们快给我解开这些狗屎，你们实在是太过分了，该死的，谁也别想好好收场！”兰斯怒吼道。  
“他真可爱。”那个被他咬伤了的人在他面前蹲了下来，伸手托住他的下巴，脸上带着一种观赏式的笑意。  
兰斯发誓他绝对没有看过长这个样子的人（他是不可能忘记比他富有魅力的男性的，哪怕只有一面之缘也足以让他不痛快了。）眼前这个男人绝对是极品的那种火辣，金色头发蓝色眼睛，一身魁梧有力的腱子肉，浑身上下简直就是性感的没话说，他相信世界上绝对没有第二个和眼前这个男人一样火辣的了。  
……好吧，有的，比如他后面的那个人，现在也在弯腰看着他，同样的金发，同样的蓝色眼睛，同样的腱子肉，同样的荷尔蒙魅力，如果说要是有什么不一样的话，那大概就是这一个蓄了一脸的胡子。  
“你们是谁？我可不记得我得罪过你们什么。”兰斯警惕地看着这两个人的脸。  
那个没有胡子的伸出手托起他的下巴，“你可以叫我克里斯，叫他埃文斯。”说完他抬头去看了看那个埃文斯：“他这样子真可爱，不是吗？”  
埃文斯笑了笑，用手抓了抓兰斯的头发，安慰他道：“别怕，我们不是什么来寻仇的，这点你大可放心。”  
兰斯又挣扎了几下，“那你们他妈的把我绑在这里干嘛？”  
“不是寻仇就未必不意味着我们不想对你做点其他的。”克里斯用拇指揉着他的嘴唇，兰斯心里隐隐升起了一些不好的预感。  
“难道你们……”话还未说完，他的头就被狠狠地拉到了一边，满脸胡子的男人还没容得他反抗就亲吻住了他的嘴唇，野蛮地进行着肆意蹂躏，兰斯尝到了血腥味，好像是他的嘴唇被埃文斯的牙齿咬破了。  
他想骂出来，但嘴里又被堵得严实，除了“唔呜、呜”的声音外什么也发不出来。他试着用牙齿去咬埃文斯的舌头，可埃文斯的手指捏住了他的下巴，让他根本没法合拢嘴。  
接着兰斯感觉到有些什么不对劲的地方，他的余光看不到克里斯了，同时他听见在自己身后有布料被割开的声音，好像有人拿着匕首从后面裁开了他的运动服。他没猜错，一个尖锐冰冷的东西下一刻就抵在了他的屁股上，在上面徐徐滑动，冷得发痛。  
兰斯拼命挣扎了起来，想要骂脏话，但埃文斯死死地固定住了他的头，让他毫无办法。而他后面的克里斯居然伸出手来抓住了他的屁股，捏得他疼得想哼出来。  
克里斯从口袋里拿出了一个小小瓶子，挤出几滴粘稠的液体在食指上，顺着兰斯后穴外面的褶皱就涂抹开了。冰凉的刺激让兰斯拼了命地挣扎，把手上的手铐狠狠地往木马腿上砸，双腿不断地往外挺，试图挣开绳子。  
埃文斯松开了他的嘴，兰斯抬头向他的头撞过去，但当然没能挨到埃文斯。  
“操你妈，快他妈放开我，不然我就报警了！该死的基佬，恶心的变态，滚回家去操你们老爹的屁眼吧，婊子养的！！”被松开了嘴的兰斯自然口无遮拦，恨不得冲上去咬面前的埃文斯一口。  
但兰斯话音刚落就打了个哆嗦，因为克里斯的手指正缓慢地、有条不紊地插进了他的后穴，挤开了内部柔嫩的肠肉，被异物入侵的感觉让他尾椎骨都发麻，同时心里也升起了一股极大的耻辱感与无力感。  
“我们爱你，兰斯。”埃文斯贴近在他的耳畔说，湿热的呼吸钻进他的耳朵里脖子里，而后面的克里斯也前倾身体，半压在他的背上，低声对他说：“you are so sweety，它咬着我的手指不松呢，宝贝，你可真紧。”  
“滚开，该死的变态，赶快把你那个跟你鸡巴一样细的东西拿出去啊！操你的！！”兰斯咬着牙骂道，同时收紧后面，企图把克里斯的手指排出去。  
可克里斯似乎很好地曲解了这句话，“才刚开始，手指就已经满足不见你了吗？那以后该怎么办呢？需要我和埃文斯一起来填饱你吗？”  
这次兰斯没有骂出来，他只是抓着手铐发着抖，因为他感觉到了一个硕大而滚烫的的棍状物抵在了他的屁股上。  
旁边的埃文斯在他脸上轻啄了一口，“是你希望这样开始的。”他说，接着用小刀慢慢割开兰斯的运动服，一层又一层的如同剥开荷花苞一般剥开。  
克里斯的阴茎狠狠地顶了进去，一瞬间兰斯觉得自己的肠子被撕裂得粉碎，内脏也被挤烂了，被贯穿的疼痛让他的大脑瞬间变得一片空白，甚至让他自己都没听见自己尖锐的惨叫声。当他回神时发现自己正在啜泣，他的腰部以下仿佛不是自己的了，巨大的痛苦让他双腿都在抽搐，尾椎骨就像碎了一般，而热乎乎的东西正顺着他的大腿一股股地往下流。  
而那个始作俑者，好像没有发现他快疼死了一般，仍在一下又一下地送胯，带着他裂开的伤口不紧不慢地进出，每次都顶进最深处，造成兰斯被钻开一般的疼痛。  
“你哭泣的样子总是叫人心疼。”埃文斯轻轻吻了吻他脸上的泪珠。这让兰斯忽略了埃文斯的手正在他的胸口上轻轻揉捏着，甚至让兰斯有了一种被安慰被关爱的错觉。  
埃文斯低头含住了他右侧的乳珠，力度柔和地吮吸舔舐着，金发抵着他的胸口，像是在吮吸他的乳汁。这个念头让兰斯一下就涨红了脸，但好在没有持续多久，因为下身更重的疼痛吸走了他全部的注意力。  
事实上，那比起在体操中受的伤不算有多疼，但是它钻心的痒，带着痒的疼痛更让人恐惧害怕，他完全不知道他的菊穴成了什么鬼样子，甚至于他的肠子有没有没撕烂，那些痒来自于伤口，也许是肠道里的疼痛感不明显，所以伤口只能传达出痒意，实际上可能里面已经一团血肉模糊了。这种痒和平时的痒截然不同，他只能感觉到它来自于下身，却不知道具体于那块肉，而且他也能明确知道是不能去挠的痒，任何动作也许只会让伤口变得更糟糕。更让他难以启齿的是身体内部埋着的那根坚硬如铁的阴茎，每次进出时都会在他身体里引起一阵钝痛。  
但克里斯完全不在意这些，火热的甬道紧紧地吸着他的阴茎，有了鲜血的润滑进出变得更加容易，兰斯的啜泣像小猫的呼噜一般更加惹人心痒，让他的下身变得不能更硬。他进入得极深，不顾章法情趣，因为他知道他们一起消磨的时间还长得很。克里斯每一下都进入得极深，让兰斯感觉自己的内脏似乎被顶到了，让他甚至忍不住作呕。  
兰斯趴在木马上，咬着下唇忍耐克里斯的发泄，硬着头皮等着这一切过去，他知道这将会成为他人生中的噩梦，但他没那么脆弱，他好歹也是一个大男人了，他知道这些磨难不会杀死他，只要他忍过去就好了。  
可该死的，他控制不住泪水咽不下呻吟他也没办法。而他身边的埃文斯居然抬起头来，亲吻掉了他脸上的泪珠，动作温柔，轻轻地抚摸他的头发与后颈。兰斯发誓自己绝不是有意识地把脸靠在了埃文斯的掌心上，而是他疼得太难受了，仿佛只有这样才能缓解疼痛。  
但这一切比兰斯想得要难熬得多，克里斯的时长远超乎他的预想，后来他感觉自己眼前发黑，克里斯的每次冲撞都让他内脏难受得不得了，他几乎感觉不到下身的存在了，那里已经麻木了。只有穴口的破裂感仍清晰异常，而他唯一能做的也只是用手抓着木马腿，捏得指节发白。  
最后克里斯射在了他身体深处，滚烫的液体浇在了他被撑得麻木的肠道里，好像突然唤醒了他麻木的感官，让兰斯忍不住哆嗦了一下，小穴情不自禁地收缩，紧紧地裹住那些精液，仿佛在贪图这些的温暖一般。  
克里斯察觉到了他的动作，低下头在他光裸的肩膀上亲吻了一下，狠狠地吮吸出了一个红痕。  
克里斯抽出去时兰斯不禁松了口气，但他没有再挣扎，也没有说一些脏话，因为他不再敢惹怒克里斯了。他以为到此为止了，但他不知道这才只是开始。  
当埃文斯站起来走到他身后时，兰斯起了一身冷汗，但一切又似乎并非那么难以接受了……如果是埃文斯的话。  
他几乎被自己这个念头吓了一跳。  
微张的小穴穴口往外流着红色与白色混合的液体，穴肉有些外翻，穴口的细小的裂痕还在往外渗血，股沟一片通红，臀肉也被掐出了几个鲜红的指印，看起来淫靡无比。埃文斯转头深深地看了克里斯一眼，似乎在责备他的粗暴。  
克里斯耸了耸肩，他知道无论一开始他们是怎么样的，但每个世界的seb都会爱上他们，无可救药地爱上克里斯.埃文斯。他与埃文斯更像是没有自己seb的那两个克里斯.埃文斯，但很巧的是，这个世界里的塞巴斯蒂安正好也没有自己的克里斯.埃文斯。  
无论他怎么放肆，他都会死心塌地地爱上他们。  
埃文斯借着血与精液的润滑轻而易举地完全插了进去，但他并没有立即抽插起来，而是用手掌轻轻地抚摸着兰斯的腰背，轻轻地揉捏他的臀部。  
他的手掌很热，抚摸在身体上像温暖的热水熨烫而过，这有点舒服，但兰斯在心底没有承认这一点。他们贴合得很紧，几乎没有一丝缝隙，埃文斯也没有动，所以他没有感到疼痛，反而有点像是被埃文斯温暖了。  
“你喜欢埃文斯一点？”克里斯在他耳边说，他的语气让兰斯忍不住恐惧。“为什么你现在不尖叫了呢？虽然圣诞假期的训练馆绝对不会有人过来，但你不希望一下那个叫霍普的，得了奥运铜牌的女孩来救你吗？”  
兰斯咬着牙瞪着克里斯，看着克里斯从他的包里拿出一盒避孕套，故作惊奇地左看右看，“你原来的计划是和她去打炮吗？可惜我们让她先走了。你只能跟我们打炮了，相信我，那会比你跟她爽得多。”  
说完他低下头来，捏着兰斯的下巴咬住了他的嘴唇，兰斯感觉到一个小小的药片被咬在克里斯的牙间，他本能地去推拒它，却在一来二去中硬生生地被克里斯的舌尖顶到了喉咙里。  
他卡了一下，然后就把它咽了下去。  
“你给我吃了什么？！”兰斯对着克里斯怒目而视。  
“你会喜欢它的。”克里斯重重地在他的额头上亲了几口，亲昵得好像兰斯是他的女友一般。  
埃文斯的手掌握住了兰斯的阴茎，轻轻揉了揉他的囊袋，接着又暧昧性地在兰斯身体里送了送胯。  
兰斯把身体起来的反应归结于那枚药片的作用，而不是与埃文斯过近的温度导致的。他感觉到了下身开始发硬，这让他羞耻得要死。而埃文斯在确定了他有了感觉这一点后就开始了动作，重新如潮水般回到身体里的熟悉疼痒感与冲击感让兰斯尖叫呻吟了出来，扭动着臀部企图逃避这种疼痛，但这看起来更像是他在迎合埃文斯的动作。  
但他终归还是感到了与上次的不同之处。肠道被填满的感觉居然带来了一丝该死的，他极不愿意承认的满足感，内壁的每个细胞肌肉被挤压带来的酸麻又像是一种快感，让人恨也不能爱也不能。他感觉到自己的肠道内在分泌出一股股的液体，把埃文斯的阴茎给包裹住，像在慢慢消化这种异物感，逐渐适应外物的入侵一般。  
埃文斯调整了角度，粗大的阴茎压着前列腺点过去了。兰斯双腿颤抖地再次哭喊尖叫出来，同时小穴又反射性地收紧了，快感电流般地从他那被操得鲜血直流的菊穴里直窜上他的大脑，让他的全身都忍不住为之颤抖。该死，他怎么能有快感，兰斯羞耻不已。从埃文斯的视角来看，兰斯骤然收紧的小穴正紧紧地含着他的老二，穴肉自动蠕动着，像舍不得放开他的小荡妇，而肠液正源源不绝的从缝隙中流出来，多汁得像熟透了的柔嫩桃子。  
克里斯扶起了兰斯的头，在兰斯的被情欲与性快感笼罩的一片泪眼朦胧中，嘴唇贴住了兰斯的眼皮，从上往下亲吻干他的眼泪，然后吻住他的嘴唇，带着勾人的撩拨轻轻地舔过他的嘴唇，搔弄他的上颚，引发无法纾解的痒。  
当兰斯意识到这种痒麻时，后穴里的痒似乎也放大了，那种痒似乎变了意味，不再是受伤所带来的恐惧了，而似乎是成了某种渴望一般的痒，渴望被摩擦，被填充的痒。埃文斯满足了他，一只手抓住他的胯骨毫不留情地顶到了深处。  
娇喘一般的呻吟声从兰斯与克里斯吻在一起的嘴里溢了出来，埃文斯的阴茎在他的后穴里的抽插让他头皮忍不住发麻，他实在是没有办法控制自己不去抬高屁股让埃文斯更深更用力地顶到他的肠壁。难以言喻的快被胀坏的满足感、抽插所带来的每一缕肌肉纤维的酸麻、碾压前列腺的致命快感，这一切都让他内心深处觉得舒服得不得了。但是他是在被强奸，兰斯告诉自己，他在被强奸，他们在伤害他，如果他因为快感而屈服，表现得像个被操开的荡妇，那他还有什么尊严可存呢？  
“小穴爽得快化了吧？”克里斯嘴唇贴着他的嘴唇说，“埃文斯能满足你吗？不能的话要不要换我来？我们俩一起操你怎么样？把你肚子里射满我们的精液，直到你怀上我们的孩子，然后让你大着肚子撅着屁股被我们操？”  
兰斯努力维持着自己仇恨的眼神，但也许是刚才药片的作用，克里斯的话让他浑身都变得敏感无比，甚至差点呻吟出来，而埃文斯在他身体里的动作所带来的快感似乎也更加明显了，他不得不把指甲抠进木马腿的木头里，才能抑制住自己摇着屁股迎合去埃文斯的动作。  
在他咬着牙忍耐时，克里斯伸出手抓住他的胸部，抓着不轻不重地揉捏。由于长期做体操运动的缘故，兰斯的胸肌丰满而有弹性。但他也没有想到他的胸部会敏感成这样，被揉捏的胀痛酸涩感让他差点没有忍耐住牙间的呻吟，那很疼，但又很爽，他的身体告诉他他喜欢这样，他喜欢被人揉捏胸部，他憎恨克里斯，但克里斯现在所做的让他快活得要死。  
克里斯似乎能够明白兰斯的所想，他用指甲拉扯兰斯的乳头，把它们弄得通红，又把兰斯的胸部往中间挤拢，甚至挤出了乳沟，最终让兰斯忍不住失声哭了出来，一边啜泣着一边抬着上身把胸部往克里斯的手上送了送。  
兰斯从未被如此对待，即使他性经验丰富，也不可能像个妓女一样被粗暴地揉着胸部，身体里含着别人的老二。但是谁知道这是怎么回事，他居然该死地又疼又爽到了忍不住哭了出来，肠道紧紧自己吸着埃文斯的老二，像个性欲旺盛的婊子，恨不得他们把他操穿。  
这肯定是那片药的原因，那绝对是春药什么的，兰斯想，他们用药物来让他像个发情的母狗。  
埃文斯俯下身来，亲吻他的耳朵，舌尖顺着他的脊椎舔舐，钻心的电流般的痒仿佛钻进了他的耳道里，钻开他的脑髓，顺着脊椎骨一直到达他的尾骨。然后埃文斯一下子将整根阴茎捅了进去，深入到了让兰斯觉得胃似乎被顶到的深处，未知而可怕，好像完全打开了他一般，进入到了平时无法被进入禁忌，让他完完全全地，将他的内部暴露出来，任由埃文斯的阴茎的操弄。  
兰斯抓着木马腿尖叫出来，他终于在此时崩溃了，抱着木马腿一声连着一声地呻吟浪叫，摇着屁股迎合埃文斯的动作，泪珠也一颗接着一颗地往下滚，挺着胸部让克里斯揉捏。  
“喜欢吗？”克里斯贴着他的脸问他。  
羞耻与尊严似乎被兰斯完全抛之脑后了，甚至忘记了自己是在被强奸，因为吃了药，所以这一切都情有可原。他喘着气结结巴巴地说：“喜，喜欢，好喜欢……”  
克里斯低头吻住了他，这是一个情意绵长的吻，像是那种彼此深爱的恋人间的阔别已久的一个吻，像是有一股吸力，将兰斯吸进了一个无底的深渊，里面的黑暗与无尽的下坠让兰斯忍不住心悸，他仿佛从这个吻里感觉到了什么异常熟悉的东西，好像他和克里斯很久以前就有过这样的吻一般。  
与此同时后穴里不断堆积摩擦的快感终于达到了顶峰，他和埃文斯一起迎来快感，他被推上前所未有的高峰，脑子里变得一片空白，仿佛灵魂被抽出了身体，然后被爆炸粉碎。埃文斯也射在了他的身体里，滚烫的液体浇在肠道极深的深处，却让他有种满足感，下意识地在埃文斯抽出去时收紧了穴口，含住埃文斯的精液不让它流出去。  
兰斯的心情奇异，这和他平时到达高潮的感觉似乎根本不同，克里斯的吻将这一切好像都变了味，变得让他熟悉极了，却又完全想不起任何事，他只能在高潮退去后想要哭泣。他很想弄清那股熟悉感，保留它，那好像是克里斯与埃文斯才能给他的，让他爽得要死的同时又感到一种古怪的满足，古怪的，甚至可以称之为“幸福”的东西。但他弄不清楚，那一切与他之间似乎隔了一层无法扯开的薄纱。  
在埃文斯退出去后，兰斯在觉得下身酸软疲惫的同时，还有一种明显的空虚感。  
是的，刚一退出去他的后穴就开始痒了，这好像太奇怪了，他像是适应了身体里含着一根阴茎，在它退出去时，他甚至会感到不适应。  
他们解开了兰斯的手铐和绳子，但兰斯却被他们紧紧地抓着，没办法也没力气逃跑。  
被从木马上放下来时，兰斯完全脱力地摔倒了克里斯身上。克里斯搂住他的胸膛，扯掉他身上那些破破烂烂的衣服碎片，把他抱了起来，搂紧自己的怀里。  
他的怀抱宽厚而温暖，将兰斯完全环在自己的双臂中，让兰斯坐在了他的大腿上。姿势的改变让兰斯身体里的精液流了出来，流到了克里斯的裤子上。  
以为就此为止或者告一段落了的兰斯放任自己靠在了克里斯怀里，甚至顾不上下身流着精液的羞耻。  
但克里斯与埃文斯并没有打算就此而止。克里斯一只手解开了裤子拉链，扶着硬得像钢枪一般的老二，另一只手抱着兰斯调整位置，把自己的老二塞进了兰斯还在往外流着精液的后穴里。  
被插入才猛然清醒的兰斯瞪大双眼，拼命挣扎，但克里斯紧紧地搂住了他的胳膊和腰，把他死死地钉在自己的阴茎上。在兰斯面前的埃文斯也站了起来，拉开裤子，掏出了那根又硬了起来的老二，伸出手抓住了兰斯的头发。  
“不要，求你们了，不要了，我好难受，不行了，求求你们……”兰斯惊恐地看着眼前的老二，不断摇着头苦苦哀求，他高潮后还在不应期的后穴被克里斯的进入弄得生疼。  
但这并非是性爱，而是一场强暴，他在刚才的高潮中似乎忘记了。  
埃文斯似乎撕去了先前温柔的面具，捏着他的下巴强迫他张开嘴，将那根还带着精液腥膻味的阴茎硬生生地捅进了他的嘴里，一直插进了他的喉咙深处。  
克里斯双手抱着他的腰开始了抽插，兰斯不得不坐在他腿上的体位致使每次的插入都会进入肠道极深的地方，同时他的格外硕大的阴茎每次都会碾过前列腺，疼得兰斯紧紧抓着自己大腿上的肉，眼泪直流，而埃文斯的阴茎插在了他嘴里，他甚至连呜咽抽泣都做不到。埃文斯抓着他的头发把他的脑袋往阴茎上抽送，巨大的性器让他几乎无法呼吸，眼里只能看到水光晃动，兰斯不由怀疑自己快要窒息而死了。  
但当埃文斯拍了拍他的脸颊时，兰斯又陡然回过神来，“吸它。”埃文斯冷着声音命令他。  
兰斯忍不住感到害怕，听话地用嘴唇和舌头含住埃文斯的老二，吮吸它的顶端。他想哭，尽管他已经在哭了，但埃文斯的冷声的命令让他感到格外委屈，也许是他之前觉得也许埃文斯还不算太坏，也许是刚才他被埃文斯操到了高潮，所以居然会让他下意识地依赖埃文斯。  
真像个蠢猪。兰斯在心底骂着自己。  
对比埃文斯的忽冷忽热，克里斯似乎更加真诚一点，而且他现在把他正搂在怀里，好歹没有让他太过难受，虽然克里斯是首先强奸了兰斯的，但似乎内心还是比较温柔的。  
兰斯甚至都没有意识到自己在从强暴者那里在寻求着温柔。  
“做得好。”埃文斯摸了摸他的头，粗重地喘息着，似乎因为兰斯刚才的吮吸而获得了快感。  
兰斯因为这句表扬，心里好像突然舒服了不少，更加小心翼翼地吸舔着埃文斯的老二，是的，他开始主动给埃文斯口了，尽管他自己没注意到这一点。  
而随着克里斯的开发，加上本来就难以浇灭的空虚与痒麻，兰斯再次逐渐从小穴里感觉到了快感，性欲也慢慢回到了他的身体里，让他忍不住自己动了起来，配合克里斯的动作寻求快感。  
经历过了两次的开发，他的后穴已经被操开操软了，肠液一股一股地往外流，沾湿了克里斯的裤子，如果他的嘴没有被堵住的话，兰斯可以相信自己一定会浪叫得像个婊子。他的后面被克里斯操得舒服得要死，就算是被克里斯顶穿顶烂他都觉得心满意足了。他喜欢上了这种被打开、被填满、被接触到身体内部、被触碰到内脏的感觉，他甚至想跟克里斯一直这么结合下去，让克里斯的老二一直插在他的肠子里。  
当然了，这是药物的作用。  
克里斯的一只手突然松开了兰斯的腰，顺着他的大腿摸了下去，一直到了两人结合在一起的地方，那里湿润得不像话。  
被克里斯的手指抚摸着穴口时，兰斯还没有感觉到任何异常，直到克里斯将一根手指挤了进去。  
几乎被撑裂的感觉差点让兰斯咬到了埃文斯的老二。他的眼泪再次掉个不停，但这次不是因为疼痛。后穴并没有多大的疼痛，只有被撑大的惊慌不安，克里斯抽动手指，与自己的老二一起操着兰斯的小穴。在兰斯以为就此为止时，他塞进了第二根手指。  
兰斯终于忍不住尖叫了出来，他感觉自己好像被撑裂了，但下一刻埃文斯就揪住了他的头发，把老二塞进他的喉咙里，像是在操他的食道一般，让他忍不住干呕。  
而他的后穴里，此时正塞着一根最起码二十厘米长以上，婴儿手臂粗的男性阴茎与两根手指。他觉得自己穴口也许已经裂了，可他没有感觉到有血流出来。这让他心里再次升起了绝望感，他不知道克里斯打算做什么，加进去的两根手指无疑加大了快感，他的身体里现在痛苦与快感并存，这一切快要把他搞疯了。  
克里斯这次给了他极长的时间适应，轻柔地亲吻他的脊背、脖子、耳朵，放缓了抽插的动作，另一只手轻轻地揉着他的胸部，勾起阵阵酥麻的快感让兰斯忽略掉后穴里的疼痛。  
而埃文斯也放缓了速度，在他的口腔里浅浅地动作着，让兰斯能够喘过气来。  
没有多久兰斯就适应了后穴的充胀，他也没有想到自己的小穴可以被撑成这个样子。接着兰斯塞进了第三根手指，而兰斯也大概也意识到了他们打算做什么了。  
他没有反抗，因为那只会更痛苦，于是他主动地配合着克里斯的扩张，好像是迫不及待地等待着那一刻的到来一般，活动着肠肉吞进克里斯的手指，慢慢地吸气放松。  
当他成功适应了第四根手指时，埃文斯从他的嘴里抽了出来，克里斯也抽出了手指。兰斯抬着屁股让埃文斯的老二也插进去……是的，现在他的后穴里插进了两根老二，克里斯和埃文斯的阴茎逗塞进了他的身体里，他觉得自己的肠道被撑开到了极限，让他不得不连呼吸都是小心翼翼地。  
克里斯与埃文斯拥抱着他，亲吻他身体前后的每一处，克里斯在他耳边说他是“good boy”，而埃文斯也好像心疼一般地亲吻他的额头。尽管下体胀得快烂了，但兰斯内心深处仍有一个小小的声音说这很值，看他们现在多喜欢你啊，你被他们喜爱着了。他甚至都没有多余的精力去思考那个声音说得正确与否，而是在克里斯与埃文斯的爱抚下自然而然地露出了讨好一般的笑容，然后主动开始摇着臀部取悦身体里的那两根老二。  
这都是药物的作用，他心里的另一个声音为他解释道。  
克里斯和埃文斯抱紧了他，同时开始了抽插，一瞬间兰斯觉得自己的下半身不属于他自己了，仿佛有一道闪电劈中了他难以启齿的地方，那并非是疼痛，他的前列腺点被挤压到好像要挤碎了他的前列腺一般，他没有因为快感而到达高潮，而是下身的器官失去自控，让他失禁了，温热的尿液全都流到了埃文斯的腰上。他自己也忍不住嚎啕大哭了出来，不是因为失禁的缘故，他感觉好像有什么东西变了，变得不一样了，再也变不回去了。  
埃文斯摸着兰斯的头发安抚他，而克里斯把他完全拢进了自己怀里。兰斯感觉自己好像找到了踏实的地方，找到了什么可依附的东西。  
他们在兰斯的身体里律动着，极尽可能地温柔，兰斯的小穴已经能够适应他们俩了，甚至穴肉把他俩的阴茎吸得紧紧的，过高的满足感让兰斯说不出话来，任由他们摆弄。  
兰斯很快就射了出来，他感觉自己已经被累坏了。可克里斯和埃文斯似乎格外持久，没过多久又把兰斯操出了感觉。他的小穴柔嫩无比，被操得熟透了，肠液一直不停地流着，浸润了俩人的性器，肠肉吸吮得让人骨头发麻。  
最后是三人一起到达了高潮，兰斯瘫软在他们身上，高潮的快感像海啸一般，几乎将他全身的骨头拍得粉碎，他射出来的时候甚至觉得有些疼，而埃文斯和克里斯全射进了他的肚子里。他的肚子里积攒了过多的精液，让兰斯产生了他可能会因此而怀上孩子的错觉。  
那种熟悉感再次浮现在了兰斯的脑海里，但他还没来得及纠结，就被埃文斯吻住了双唇，而克里斯把他抱在怀里，他突然发现这种熟悉感是他们俩带给他的，在这种被环绕、被他们的气味包围的状况下，他感到了难以形容的幸福与满足。  
当然，这肯定是药物作用了。

兰斯是在圣诞假期后的第一天上午被人发现并解救的。  
那时克里斯和埃文斯出去采买了，把他锁在那里。  
被扶出去时，兰斯感到一丝不真实感，甚至有些畏怯阳光。周围人投来关切的目光，他躺到担架上，被送进救护车里。  
他咬了咬下唇，磨死之前心里对克里斯和埃文斯回来的期待。他是一个受害者，他对自己说，他该让他们，那两个该死的强奸犯付出代价。所有人看着他的眼神中夹杂着同情、吃惊与各种难以言喻的神情。  
他是一个体操冠军，本不该被这样看待，他是兰斯，而不是一个婊子。  
他被送到医院去做检查，浑身累累的伤痕让他不得不住院，尤其是他那被过度使用的直肠，第一次摧残就造成的伤在之后的时间里没有任何休息的机会，伤势在不断地加重。磨破的皮、扭伤的肌肉、脱臼的关节、移位的内脏，这些数不尽的伤让他不得不在医院住了一个月。  
体操冠军遇到这种事，这让他很快上了新闻，各种各样乱七八糟的舆论铺天盖地而来，虽然以同情居多，但还是让他喘不过气来。  
他告诉医生他们给他吃了一种药片，但检查出来后，医生告诉他并没有什么问题，他吃的也许只是维生素片。  
那意味着他不算是完全被强迫的，他……  
得了吧，他对自己说，即使是被弄得浑身是伤，直肠往外冒着血，他也在翘着屁股让他们操得更深一些。  
直到现在，他知道自己的后穴仍在空虚地渴望着男人的阴茎，里面高热而痒麻，在那七天的生活中，他已经被变得离不开精液的浇灌了。更让他心里发冷的是，他爱上了克里斯和埃文斯。  
受害者爱上加害人，真是可笑，但是又确切地发生了，不知道起因是性还是斯德哥尔摩式的态度，亦或是脆弱时所感到的依靠感，这让他甚至渴望回到那个荒诞的圣诞假期去。  
但他不能，当然不能，他得好好活着，前三十年的人生告诉他那些一塌糊涂的感觉完全是错的，他不该感到性快感，也不该爱上他们。  
也许他一生都没法从这件事中走出去了。  
上帝啊……

被抱起的感觉让兰斯从睡梦中睁开了双眼，一时间分不清自己在什么地方。  
“晚上好啊，我的小可怜。”金发男人在他的耳边轻声说。  
他打了个冷颤，眼里流露出一丝央求，“不，我有些不舒服。”  
“哪里不舒服？”男人温柔地看着他，兰斯琢磨不清他究竟是否是真的关心。  
“腰。”兰斯缩了缩肩膀说。  
两双手同时抚上了他的腰际，温暖而干燥，轻轻地揉压着那里的肌肉。  
他这才看清抱着他的是克里斯，那让他感到不安。但克里斯只是俯下身，轻柔地亲吻了他的额头，他感到埃文斯在后面亲吻他的肩胛骨，胡须扎得他有些痒。  
“你做噩梦了，亲爱的。”克里斯对他说，用手指拭去兰斯眼角的泪痕。“你梦见了什么？”  
兰斯愣愣地看着他，好像还没从梦中的情绪回过神来，但他摇了摇头，“不记得了。”  
“fine，我们大概知道是什么了。”埃文斯从后面环住他的腰，把头埋在他的脖子上，细密地亲吻他脖子上的皮肤，“好好休息吧，baby。”  
兰斯花了一些时间想他们什么时候喊他亲爱的或者baby了，可是他终究还是想不起来。虽然自己也是个一米八，浑身肌肉的男人，但他还是很自然地窝进了克里斯的怀里，埃文斯从后面抱住他，贴得没有一丝缝隙。他们的怀抱滚烫而具有催眠性，他的屁股能感觉到贴在上面的埃文斯的阴茎，它软软的，但温度还是很高，那让他下意识地收紧了后穴。那里还有些发麻，不过他们不知道什么时候给他做了清理了，因为他是被他们操着昏了过去的，也许是现在才醒。  
于是他在他们的怀里安心地睡过去。

兰斯是被操醒的，不适感从梦中袭击了他，但那仍没能让他醒过来，直到那变成了快感，不断地侵袭他的梦境，让他无意识地呻吟出来。他睁开眼睛时，感到腿间黏糊糊的潮湿难受，当他伸手去摸时，发现那是他流出来的肠液，还混合着血丝。  
他看见正在操他的是埃文斯，而克里斯不知道在什么地方，阳光从窗外投进来，也许已经中午了，外面好像下雪了，白耀耀的一片。他感到肉穴内湿软一片，埃文斯的老二正快速地抽插着，每次抽出都会带出一丝粉色的穴肉以及他分泌出来的大量的肠液。  
“嗯……”兰斯轻喘了出来，朝着埃文斯伸出颤抖的双手。埃文斯俯下身来，让他搂住他的脖子，与他交换了一个缠绵的吻。他把埃文斯的津液吞进喉咙里，埃文斯含着他的下唇，在牙齿间拉扯揉玩。他贴在埃文斯的怀里，晃动腰肢性格埃文斯的撞击，肉体拍打在一起，发出淫靡的声音。  
“你们……好像，额…好像永远，上帝啊，就是这里，啊……不行了……好像永远不知足……好疼，不行……”兰斯抱住了埃文斯宽厚的肩膀，手指抠在他的肌肉上。  
“难道不是你想要吗？”埃文斯顶着他的前列腺点又重又快地研磨，让兰斯说不出话来。  
兰斯忍不住发抖，他的肉穴里疼得很，伤口裂开了，往外流血，但是又爽得很，后穴传来的快感让他喘不过气来。  
埃文斯又几个挺腰，把阴茎插进他身体深处，龟头顶着深处柔嫩的穴肉，让兰斯疼得掉下眼泪来。  
“太深了……”他哽咽地说，后穴却不自觉地收紧，含紧埃文斯的老二。  
“受不了了吗，还是不喜欢？我出来一点吧。”埃文斯吻了吻他的眼角。  
兰斯双脚勾住了他的腰，把臀部紧紧贴在他的下体上，“不要……我受得了，你们两个人我都受得了，我喜欢这个……”  
他的话很好地刺激了埃文斯，埃文斯把他转了个身，让他翘着屁股趴在被子上。埃文斯扶着他的胯狠狠挺腰，连续快速地抽插又狠又急，兰斯觉得自己的肚子被顶得有些疼，他大声地呻吟着，不顾自己口水流到了被褥上。  
“你喜欢这个？”埃文斯在后面问他。  
“嗯……是的，好舒服……好疼，再多一些，都给我……”兰斯抓着被子，他的大腿根已经有些发麻了，他看见鲜血顺着他的大腿内侧流到他的膝盖上，但他仍在食髓知味地摇着屁股，让埃文斯的老二冲撞他的肠壁，不断地从身体里榨取快感。  
他那可怜的前列腺点终日这样被人蹂躏，刺激得一股又一股的快感从后穴里攀至全身，将他逐渐送入顶峰，肉穴里又疼又痒，埃文斯每次的抽插都仿佛是在纾解他那欲壑难平的痒，但接下来它会变得更严重，也更疼，直到埃文斯彻底把他操开操软，肉穴被插成一滩软泥，让他颤抖着射在被子上。  
高潮让他大脑一片空白，肉穴紧紧夹着埃文斯的老二，他射出了大量的前列腺液，把被子沾湿了不少，生理性泪水不断地往外流个不停，兰斯带着哭腔呜咽一声，双腿哆嗦。  
埃文斯并没有磨蹭，在享受兰斯收紧肉穴所带来的快感后，将精液全都射进了兰斯的肚子里。高热烫着兰斯的肠壁，让他忍不住颤抖了一下。  
“射得太深了，”兰斯哽咽地说，“清理起来……麻烦……”  
“但是你喜欢，你喜欢被我们填得满满的，让你肚子里装满我们的精液……也许那些能让你怀上我们的孩子，怀一个怎么样？”埃文斯把史蒂夫头埋在他的耳边，低笑着对他说。  
兰斯费力地摇了摇头，“不要……我会被你们操到流产的……”  
埃文斯亲了亲他的颧骨，“是的，就算你大着肚子也得我们操，你自己也耐不住寂寞的，不是吗，我的小荡妇？”  
兰斯朝他露出笑容来，嘴唇红红的，像是被喂饱的餍足。埃文斯从他的身体里抽了出来，填满其中的被染红的精液与淫水也随之流了出来，他有些痛苦地呻吟了一声。  
埃文斯低头检查了一下兰斯的下身，手指插进肉穴里，检查伤口。那小穴已经红肿不堪，穴肉微微外翻，破开的伤口让人心疼，“你这样早晚会被我们操死。”  
仅仅是手指的插入就又让兰斯有了感觉，“嗯……好呀。”  
他的声音有时会有种不符合年龄的天真感，埃文斯低头含住了他右侧的乳珠，一只手放在他左侧的胸部上，捏着胸肌在指间把玩。他的乳头早已被玩弄得又红又肿，还破了皮，酸胀、疼痛与快感并存，兰斯轻哼着，把胸口往埃文斯头上蹭了蹭。埃文斯吮吸得啧啧有声，把他的乳头像块橡皮糖一般在牙齿间拉扯咬磨，舌头抵着乳尖玩弄。  
那看起来像是他在给埃文斯哺乳似的。  
兰斯忍不住哭出声来，“你杀了我吧，把我吃掉……好疼，再多一些……”  
“早上好，小母狗。”声音从门那边传过来，兰斯抬起头来看过去，克里斯倚在门口，正在欣赏着他在埃文斯身下梨花带泪的样子。  
现在是早上，他的肚子还是饿的，但兰斯忍不住兴奋起来，他们会一起操他，把他前后的穴口都操得合不拢，用精液喂饱他……额，该死，他究竟是怎么回事，明明是在被他们强奸，却表现得像个发情的母狗似的……更该死的是，他心甘情愿地去当这样的一只母狗，就这样被他们操一辈子，肚子里永远灌满他们的精液，他爱他们，又怕他们，他愿意直肠里永远插着他们的老二……  
不，他渴求他们的老二一直插在他的身体里，事实上现在埃文斯刚出去没多久，他就空虚得难受，他想要抛弃他原来所有的生活，比起跟女人一起用体操姿势做爱，他更热衷于被男人操得腰疼。  
克里斯走上前来，蹲在他的面前，从口袋里拿出了一枚药。兰斯张开嘴，顺从地叼去了那枚药片，就着克里斯递到他嘴边的牛奶，吞了下去。  
他的唇边沾了一圈牛奶渍，克里斯看着他的眼神暗了暗，站起身来，一把抓住了他的头发，另一只手解开了自己的裤子拉链，拿出了早已挺立的老二。  
兰斯顺从地张开嘴，让克里斯一下捅进了他喉咙深处，他忍不住干呕，眼角流出泪花，但还是迎合地去舔嘴里的那根阴茎。  
克里斯轻轻拍了拍他的脸，“good boy.”这句话让他更为兴奋，更为卖力地吮吸克里斯的老二了。他喜欢上了这个，不知道什么原因，也许像那部情色电影《深喉》一样，他爱上了喉咙被人操的感觉了。克里斯的阴茎抵着兰斯的上颚，让他牙龈发酸，涎水从嘴角滑了下来。他轻声呜咽呻吟，他知道他们喜欢听他这样，他也喜欢，那让他浑身都敏感得不行。  
埃文斯放过了兰斯的乳头，把他的腿拉开，阴茎再次撞进去了。  
“宝贝，你这里都快被我们操松了。”埃文斯贴着他的后腰说。  
“松了更好，这样随时都能操进去，一直为我们准备好的。”克里斯笑了笑，揉了揉兰斯的头发。  
因为嘴里含着一根老二，兰斯讲不出话来，只能趴在克里斯面前翘着屁股让埃文斯插入。  
他的舌尖在克里斯的铃口上刺探，把渗出的前液舔进喉咙里。克里斯的气味不算难以接受，他们好像都很注意清洁，前液几乎没有气味。随着每次插入，克里斯下体的阴毛扎在他脸上，让他有些痒。与此同时，后面的埃文斯的老二正对着他的前列腺点揉压，被填充满的感觉让他有些失神。  
被使用过多次的肉穴内壁仍然敏感得不像话，甚至能详尽地感觉到埃文斯老二上的青筋碾压着他的肠壁。饱胀感让兰斯头皮发麻，于此同时的还有伤口被拉扯的疼痛。  
“你学得可真快。”克里斯拍了拍兰斯的脸，“现在已经是个被干熟透的婊子了，也许你天性就这样淫荡，生来就是给我们操的。”  
“嗯唔……”兰斯抬起湿漉漉的眼睛来看着他，眼神里满是不知餍足的渴求，像个饿了的孩子。  
埃文斯好像看到了他的渴望，加快了抽插速度，每次都狠狠地操进深处，装得兰斯无法呼吸，一时流下眼泪来，哭着朝克里斯身前爬去，企图避开后穴里那根凶器。  
但埃文斯拉住了他的大腿，把他拉进自己怀里，克里斯的阴茎也从他的嘴里滑了出来，牵扯出的口水连着前液流到他的胸口上，一直流到殷红的乳头上。  
埃文斯把兰斯抱在怀里，固定在双臂间，操进了极深处，让兰斯尖叫着哭泣，扭动身体想要挣脱。  
“别乱动了，你喜欢这个，你巴不得我把你的肠子操烂，你这里天生就是个淫穴。”埃文斯一边吻着兰斯后背上的肌肤，一边说。  
“好难受……不要了，求求你了……”兰斯哽咽着哀求，但他的哀求并没有得到同情，换到的是一下更比一下重的操干。埃文斯说的是实话，他喜欢这个，喜欢得浑身发抖，但是那又真的疼得难忍，让他忍不住哀求。  
克里斯低头吻着他的脖子，用牙齿和唇瓣吮吸，留下一个又一个红痕与淤青，一路往下吻到了他的胸前，在他的乳晕上吮出吻痕，微微有些疼但更多的是敏感点被照顾的舒适。  
“我的问题你还没解决呢。”克里斯在兰斯的耳边说，“你打算怎么弄？”  
兰斯费劲地吐字：“唔……用嘴……”  
“不。”克里斯盯着他的眼睛，“从埃文斯身上爬起来，用你的肉穴来吃我的这个。”  
“你大可试试。”埃文斯在他耳边说。  
兰斯抬头看着克里斯，眼里闪过哀求，“别……别这样……”  
“做个选择吧，我的小男孩。”  
“我，还是克里斯？”  
他们在故意刁难他，故意折腾他，让他难堪，让他害怕，然后顺理成章地玩弄他。兰斯咬了咬下唇，缓缓从埃文斯身上起身，阴茎拔出身体时带出的声音让兰斯忍不住脸红了一下。他费力地支撑起已经又酸又软的身体，跪坐在了两个人中间，混杂的乱七八糟的液体从身后一滴一滴地落下，两腿间一片狼藉。  
他用手抓住他们两人的老二，让它们靠在一起，抵在自己的入口前，咬着牙缓缓坐了下去。同时被两根阴茎贯穿的感觉并不好受，即使这两天来他被他们这样操了无数次，刚进去时他仍然难受得被抽空了似的。  
只是吞进了头部，兰斯就已经无力地趴在了克里斯的身上，浑身像筛糠似的抖个不停。他们没多责难他，埃文斯温柔地抚摸着他的腰线，他们在他身上安抚地亲吻，一边缓缓地推进。  
“你这是在作弊。”埃文斯对他说。  
兰斯已经说不出话来，只能轻哼一声表示抗议。他们没等他适应就开始抽插，两根巨物搅得肉穴里发出“啧啧”的水声，兰斯被顶得意识模糊，瘫软在克里斯身上，翘着屁股任由操干，过于强烈的疼痛与快感混杂，隐隐约约中，他能感到伤口被撕裂得更加严重，鲜血沾湿了克里斯与埃文斯的阴茎，伴着淫水与肠液，他的大腿上已经全是水渍了。  
穴肉在强烈的操干中被拉扯外翻，原本的粉色已经被蹂躏得鲜红，兰斯觉得自己像是海啸中的一片树叶，只能让风浪把他浑身上下撕成碎片。穴口被撑到了极限，兰斯也分不清在猛烈地操干着他的那两根阴茎究竟谁是谁的了，他们一个人在不断地碾压着他的前列腺点，另一个操进深处未被开拓的地方，肠壁被绷紧到了一种不可思议的程度，紧紧地箍着入侵到身体里的男性生殖器，简直像是一种互相撕扯毁灭，最终兰斯的肉穴被驯服，被操得软嫩多汁。  
他已经高潮过一次了，在他们才进去动了没几下后，兰斯就已经射了出来，精液吐在了克里斯的腹部。但他已经被操到意识模糊，强烈的情欲并未被缓解，即使是在间歇期他也没清醒过来，结果就是再次被操出了快感，可怜巴巴地一次接着一次射出来，沉溺在漫长无尽的高潮中，阴茎吐出稀薄的精液和大量的前列腺液。  
克里斯抬起他的头让他跟他接吻，舌头长驱直入，入侵进他的喉咙里，搅动着，埃文斯从后面捏住了他的两个乳头，手指掐住它们，毫不留情的拉扯。那让他突然有了一种强烈的胀痛感，仿佛有什么东西要从他的乳头前的小洞里排出来了，让他有一种倾泻出来的欲望。兰斯不安地扭动着身体，结果是导致下身的感觉更加强烈，他被顶到无法呼吸。  
“疼……please……”兰斯小声地哀求。  
“什么疼？”克里斯问他。  
“……乳头。拜托……想出来……”他的话的效果很好，埃文斯捏着他的乳头的手指更加用力了，同时手掌挤压着他的胸部的肌肉。  
兰斯大声地呻吟了一声，被磨破的乳头渗出鲜血来，其中还夹杂着一些透明的液体，将他的乳头染得湿漉漉的。克里斯低下头舔走他乳头上的这些液体，释放出来的感觉让他再次射了一次，舒服了不少。  
埃文斯从后面轻舔他的耳廓，“你产乳了，没想到你还真的像女人一样。这样下去真的会被我们操怀孕吧？嗯？你的子宫在哪儿呢？让我们进去，把它射满，让它一天到晚装满精液，直到你受孕为止。”  
兰斯伸下手去，轻轻地抚摸自己的小腹，身体因为埃文斯的话而兴奋地不住地颤抖，肠肉缠紧了他们的老二，滚烫的肠液一股股地分泌，浇在了他们的老二上，渗出来的肠液浸湿了身下的被褥。那些辱骂性质的词语也许说的没错，他真的是他们的母狗与婊子，为被他们操怀孕这种话而兴奋不已，小腹里甚至涌上了一股对于他们的精液的饥渴。  
他们满足了他的渴望，精液将他的肠道里灌得满满的，让他小腹发胀，挤得肠壁都在疼痛。但他们并没有抽出去，老二还塞在他的身体里，堵住那些精液不让它流出来。略微休息了一会儿，借着精液的润滑再次在他的肉穴里操干起来。  
他不会怀上他们的孩子，如果他有子宫，那只会每天都塞着他们的老二，灌满他们的精液，没有他们的孩子生长的地方。  
兰斯被他们操到几乎昏过去，在他意识几乎消失时，他听见埃文斯在问他，“你爱我们吗？”  
上帝啊，该死的，他们绑架了他，强奸了他，用药迷奸他，连套也不戴，一起把老二插进他的肛门里，精液射进他的肚子里，将他浑身上下折磨得没一块好地方，站都站不起来，他们居然问他这种问题？可该死的，他居然就真的爱上他们了，他们在他身上每造次多一处，他就爱他们多一点，他终究要被他们操死的，还是他心甘情愿的。  
兰斯动了动嘴唇，声音却从喉咙里流不出来。他最后被操到了半昏迷。他们把老二拔出去时，他的肉穴穴口已经合不拢了，那里红肿得不像样，还挂着半干的血液，精液从里面被排出来，看起来糟糕得不堪入目。  
突如其来的空虚感让兰斯清醒了一点。他收紧后穴，纤长的两条腿绞在了一起，不安地哭了出来。  
埃文斯轻声问他，“baby,怎么了？”  
“别…别出去，难受，里面没有东西了，好难受……”他的话让克里斯与埃文斯有些差异，没想到他已经被操成了这样。  
克里斯低头吻了吻兰斯的脸，“你可真的就成了没了男人的阴茎就活不下去了。”  
兰斯的手指抓着他的衣服，泪花流了满脸。肠肉被撑开后，一时无法恢复的感觉让他难受死了，里面饿得像有什么吸力在啃咬他的穴肉。  
埃文斯把手指伸进去搅了搅，里面的穴肉立刻渴求地缠住了他的手指，兰斯的腰也扭动着让他更深入一些。  
“还不够……”他轻声哀求。  
克里斯伸手从一边拿来了一根棒操用的短棒，拿湿巾简单地擦拭一下后，将短棒粗大的那一头抵在了兰斯的穴口前。  
兰斯从未想到，平时他用来体操训练的道具，此时就顶在他的肉穴前，那快有棒球粗的那一头缓缓地插了进来。  
木制品坚硬的纹理划过他脆弱的肠壁，磨得他生疼，但又有一种异样的满足。兰斯小心翼翼地呼吸着，任由短棒捅进身体里。这一根是四十五厘米的，兰斯对它很熟悉，克里斯并没有完全插进来，他知道他受不了，而是留了一大半外面。那让他没法躺着，因为棒身会抵到地上，让粗的那一头顶到他的肚子。克里斯抓着棍柄，浅浅地抽插了两下，那让兰斯呻吟出来，阴茎再次微翘了起来。  
他们让他卧在垫子上，走了出去，门没关。  
肉穴被塞满带来的满足感让兰斯的大脑有些迟钝，但没多久他还是清醒了过来，盯着那扇打开的门。  
他已经三天被穿过衣服了，那些衣服就堆在不远处，还有放着他车钥匙的钱包也在那里。风雪从门外涌进来，让装着暖气的房间渐渐降温。  
现在只要他把后穴里那根棒操棍拔出去，穿上衣服，然后就可以逃出去了。  
兰斯慢慢地站了起来，粗大的棒头在他肉穴里随着动作而摩擦，带来难以言喻的快感，让他呼吸急促。他的腿软得厉害，好几次差点摔倒地上，肠液顺着棒身一滴一滴地落到地上，沾湿了地板。露出来的棒身拍打着他的大腿，那看起来像他长了个尾巴。  
他走了过去，从地上捡起一件内裤，动作缓慢，仅仅是几步就出了一身汗。  
然后关上了涌进风雪的门，又缓缓地回到了被子里，用它裹住裸露的皮肤御寒。  
那些动作磨得他头皮发麻，阴茎硬了起来，肠液从肉穴里往外流个不停，让他身下湿了一片，难受的紧。  
他把那件内裤拿在手里，那是克里斯的，尺寸好像比他大一号。他低头嗅了嗅上面熟悉的气味，另一只手握住了自己的老二，胡乱撸动了起来，同时晃动臀部，让身后的棒身顶到垫子上，磨蹭到他的肉穴内壁。  
前后夹击的快感虽然不及克里斯与埃文斯带给他时来得猛烈，但也足以满足慰藉他了。他用克里斯的内裤来摩挲自己的阴茎，最后疲惫地射在了内裤上。那抽空了他的力气，同时带来困意，让他闭上眼睛，在后穴里还含着一根短棒的情况下睡了过去。


End file.
